grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Blazaard
Blazaard is a character from The Spectacular Exhibition. Profile Weapons/Abilities Blazaard can store and re-emit light. Depending on the amount of light released this can have effects ranging from illumination, to blinding, to melting or disintegrating his surroundings. Description A slightly larger than average aardvark, two meters from snout to tail. Large patches of his fur have fallen out, revealing a milky crystalline material where the underlying skin and flesh should be. Sunken and fused into his back is the remains of a weapons-grade laser system, no longer functional. Mental Diagnosis Anthropophobia, claustrophobia, crystals growing into brain Biography Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the thrilling ultimate battle of Animal Warz V! The bleachers around the newly repaired main battle pit are full to capacity and buzzing with excitement as the finalists trundle out into their places. In this corner, the cephalopod slugger, the Pacific punisher, coming all the way from Siberia to bring eight times the hurt straight to you: Suuuuuuckerrrrrr Puuuuunch! And against all odds, pulling through from his explosive victory against the Dalai Llama, we have in this corner the subsaharan cyborg supernova, the scrappiest die-haardvark since Arthur, Blaaaaaaaaaaaazaaaaaaaard! '' He pawed pitifully at the dirt he had been thrust out into, and slowly shook his head side to side. Everything hurt. All he wanted were some termites and to be left alone. And though he didn't realize it, couldn't realize it yet, this was a new thought. A new kind of thought, even. Not just reacting, but imagining. Advancing toward him was something floppy and wet. Everything that came toward him brought pain. He tried to back away, dimming as new instincts charged up his best defense, but part of the oncoming mass whipped out impossibly fast- ''Oooh, that was a nasty one, folks. It looks like Sucker Punch has gained the upper hand, or should I say tentacle, early! Blazaard was flung into the wall by the force of the blow and now Sucker Punch is moving in to keep the pain train rolling! Hard. Rock hard. His vision dissolved into white as this new pain washed over him. Within, crystal ground against flesh and infiltrating tendrils advanced ever slightly further. Still blinded, he felt something fall upon him, around him, squeezing, and he reacted. Woah now, that is bright! Late to his own fight, but Blazaard is finally getting some of his own licks in. Sucker Punch thought he had a good grip on the 'vark but now all he's got is two less tentacles and a whole lot of ash! Like always, it felt right. Something wanted him dead, and he was stopping that from happening. He pressed in to the floppy thing, claws digging through dense muscle. It felt right, but more than that, it felt good. Emotion, new and hot as the beating sun, flooded through him, and with righteous fury his attacks redoubled, clawing and pulsing with singing bursts as blows rained down upon him from all sides. Finally, he rose up and sunk a forelimb into the enemy's eye, as he began gathering in the sunlight. It reared back, pulling him over and smashing him down into the ground, but his forelimb remained firmly planted, and he let go of the brightness. It blazed out from within the enemy, a cleansing fire, and when it went out the fight was done. And that does it! What a stunning display of tenaciousness and ferocity! Sucker Punch is down for the count and standing over him is our new Viceroy of Beasts, Blazaard! Let him hear your love, folks! And don't forget to pick up your commemorative plates, mugs, and t-shirts at the official Animal Warz merchandise kiosk! He collapsed, chest heaving. A giant roar assaulted him, from everywhere. It was the same roar as when the scaly thing had clamped and tore and cut him and then suddenly was two scaly things that weren't doing anything. It was the same roar as when he cut the fuzzy thing and then everything went green and the new pain began. He hated the roar. It came after pain and it was pain and he just wanted it to stop. He went black. Head lolling wildly, he looked up into the roar, and saw them. They leaned out towards him, making their roar and he remembered them. They took him from the warmth and the termites and they put a cold thing on him and threw him to the scaly thing. They made their roar and they made him sleep and when he woke up he burned from the inside and he could cut things and the fuzzy thing was there with more pain. Suddenly he knew, he could see the structure, they were the real enemy. The enemy of him and the scaly thing and the fuzzy thing and the floppy thing. Okay everyone, it's time to go. Please leave the arena in an orderly fashion, get in your cars and drive directly away. Kurt, where the hell are this thing's handlers? It's still charging up! If we don't get it under control it could incinerate the whole – shit, is this mic still – Under the midday sun, he was still black. The roar became sharper and they weren't leaning towards him anymore. That was good, but he had to make sure they never came for him again. For the first time, he had a plan. He could feel the power building to levels it never had before, enough to keep them away forever. And if any of them did make it back to him, tried to cage him, he knew what to do. He took one last look at his prison – and he let go. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Spectacular Exhibition Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Magicians Category:No Image